


You're the top

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: A lot of dirty talking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, bdsm-y?, bit of daddy kink, bit of degradation, brief mention of an age gap, kind of dom!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where you’re a famous singer and Harry takes an interest in you after joining you on stage during a performance.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Kudos: 43





	You're the top

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com

Y/N’’s P.O.V.

“That’s so wrong” I groaned, as Zoe kept telling Harry about the dirty dreams starring him I had been having all week after watching a video that listed him as one of the celebrities that were best in bed. I could feel my cheeks burning, and that made me seriously angry. I hardly got embarrassed, and never enough to blush, so that’s what made me get up from the couch in our common room at the hotel and announce my departure. 

“Considering I have a feeling you’ll keep on embarrassing as long as I stay here, I’ll go to bed now. Have a good night, ladies and gentlemen, and Mr. Styles…” I gathered whatever dignity I had left to look him in the eye “ … I’m sorry for Zoe’s behavior. I do hope you will forgive us”. And I turned around, much to everyone’s protests, and left.

I got in my room, at the end of the corridor, still feeling mortified, and thankful for the loneliness. Ever since I had attended Harry’s concert last weekend I felt like my life had turned upside down, with the magazines already gossiping about our romance despite the fact I still hadn’t had a chance to be completely alone with him. 

It was Sunday now, the first hours of the day, and the public had gone crazy when he joined me on stage to sing the night before. I know I didn’t help the rumors when I put on a show and full-on grinded on him (I still don’t know where the hell that came from, but I was never one to ignore the feeling that overcame me when it came to music). So I went for it anyway.

Zoe was kind of right, I had been having dirty dreams about him, but only since last Saturday. Only since he laid his eyes on me from the stage and I felt chills running through me. I didn’t understand his effect on me, not even my ex had that much of an influence on my body. I could only blame the damn video and the curiosity that had been nagging me ever since.

I giggled to my own thoughts, stripping out of my shorts and t-shirt and putting on my nightgown. It was one of my favorites, all lace and light white, so soft and thin that it was almost transparent. I liked how my breasts looked when I put that on, visible but still concealed, my nipples crying out for attention. 

God was I horny.

Just when I was about to succumb to my desires and lay in bed to touch myself, someone knocked on my door. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was probably Zoe wanting to apologize for making me feel uncomfortable.

“You don’t need to apologize, I know you didn’t mean it, just try not to make me look bad in front of strangers,” I said matter-of-factly, just to find Harry Styles himself watching me with an amused smile. “Oh my God,” I gasped, turning on my back and running towards the bathroom. I found the cotton robe inside and put it on as quickly as I could, mumbling profanities to myself under my breath. Why on Earth does this type of thing only happen to me?

“If it makes you feel any better, she did mean to come and talk to you; I asked her to come instead, and let you know that you didn’t need to run away from me. I mean, it’s not like she told me you hate my guts or think I’m overrated. I’m flattered, if anything else” he stated from his place by the door, still not coming in, and I absentmindedly noted his politeness in not coming into my room without my permission.

“I really don’t know what to say” I admitted, not looking him directly in the eyes. “I’m just… I’m sorry about all that. And for this. I’m sorry.” I knew I was being pathetic, but hey, I had already ruined any chances of looking normal to him when Zoe first started drinking, so why try to hide my idiocy now?

He chuckled, and I looked at my feet to keep myself from enjoying the view of Harry Styles leaning on my hotel room’s door and laughing at me with all his sexiness and boyish charm. “You’re so silly. You have nothing to apologize for. Can I touch you?”

That made my head jump up and I looked at him. Oops, bad move. He was staring at me with those dangerous eyes, looking so much like a predator that my knees buckled. 

“I beg your pardon?” I inquired, not knowing what the hell he intended, and he laughed. 

“I wanted to lift your head so you looked me in the eyes, but it ended up not being necessary. Hey,” he greeted me, opening up a killer smile, still leaning on the door. 

“Hi” I responded, automatically. “I’m sorry” I insisted, and he rolled his eyes.

“If it makes you feel better, I do forgive you for dreaming about me” he teased me, and it was my turn to roll my eyes. 

“Okay, you were right, I am silly. Now can you leave me so I can sit down on that couch and think about how absolutely ridiculous I am?” I half-joked. Harry immediately straightened up, biting his lower lip, his eyes searching mine with something I couldn’t quite pinpoint.

My lower belly burned and I realized I was staring at his mouth, thinking about how it would taste.

Harry’s P.O.V.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I didn’t think you were going to bed already. I came to talk a bit with you about music. We haven’t had the opportunity to have a proper chat yet” I apologized, feeling bad for making her uncomfortable yet again. Dammit, Harry, are you going to keep on screwing your chances with her? She can’t even look you in the eyes without feeling embarrassed!

Her eyes softened, and she gave me a little smile. “Now you’re the one apologizing without reason! Please, come on in, Mr. Styles! Where are my manners?” she schooled herself, and I chuckled. This girl was unbelievably amusing, and I was dying to get to know her better.

She walked towards one of the seats and pointed me to the couch, so I took a seat in the middle, not wanting to intrude in her personal space. I could still remember what she was wearing underneath that robe, and the memory itself made me start to get hard, so I didn’t want to take any chances. If we were to have something, she would have to be 100% comfortable about me and her. 

“So, did you like the show?” she asked all shyness and hesitation, looking at me from under her lashes.

“I absolutely loved it! You’re a rock star, girl! I’ve been a fan for quite a while. Well, since your first record. Your voice, your songwriting skills… You take my breath away, really” I blurted out, not thinking twice about it. I was never one to hold myself back, and I was already doing that when it came to my physical desires, so there was really no way I would hide my excitement to be here with her. The smile she opened up to me made all my worries worth the wait.

“I really like you, you know?” she offered, and I felt a warm feeling rise from my chest and make my whole face smile. “I really do. And I hope you don’t find it weird that I keep saying all those things to your face considering we barely know each other, but I’m Miss Honesty, as my bandmates like to call, and you just make me feel so… safe. I don’t know. That’s why I like to listen to you when I sleep. And you’re one of the few people in the world who I feel say exactly what they think, without ulterior motives”. She stopped, tilting her head to the side and biting her lip. 

“I talk too much” she shook her head and hugged her knees. “But it’s all true” she added, as an afterthought.

"I feel the same about you. You and I, we don’t hide, do we?” I thought aloud, looking at her tiny hands. “We say exactly what we feel. It’s so hard to find someone like that”. I looked at her, her hair messy and her skin looking so soft underneath that robe. 

Y/N opened her mouth, but nothing came out, and I raised up an eyebrow at her.

“Am I wrong?” I teased her, and I watched as the blush painted her cheeks. I chuckled at her cuteness. “What are you hiding?” I asked, curious. She shook her head and hid underneath her arms, and I pulled her to me. 

“Hey, none of that. Talk to me, baby girl. Don’t leave me as the only person in the world who is honest about their feelings!” I dramatized, hoping to make her laugh, but she just looked at the open windows on the other side of the room. 

“I… really did dream about you” she whispered, so low I almost didn’t hear. My heart skipped a beat, and I delicately moved her chin, so she’d look at me. She was blushing again. It was clear that she was telling the truth, and I could feel the tension that I was trying to ignore grow and involve us.

“We should play a game,” I spilled, not really thinking about it, but realizing that it truly was the best idea. This way I could be honest, we could be honest, and she could remain in control. She tilted her head again, her eyes curious.

“What kind of a game?” she questioned.

“Truth or dare. With 100% honesty. But with a pass option. If you don’t want it, you don’t have to do it and I don’t get to judge you for it. This way we can get to know each other quickly,” I explained.

“Okay,” she agreed, faster than I thought she would. She got out of my lap and returned to her previous spot, which made me feel a bit cold, but I understood the need for space right now. “Who starts?”

"Ladies first” I grinned, and she smiled.

“Why did you really come here, Mr. Styles?” she asked

“What do you mean?” I questioned, confused.

“Why did you really come to visit me in my bedroom?” she clarified, and I understood what she meant. I shook my head.

“It’s not what you’re thinking. I want to write a song with you. But I wanted it to be a great song, I wanted to be kind of a song about… us. So, I came here to get to know you better. That’s the truth”. I explained, hoping she would believe me. She nodded, and I could see it in her eyes that she did. 

“Your turn,” she reminded me.

“Why do you only call me ‘Mr. Styles’?” I asked, curious as I was ever since the first time she called me that. She smiled, and I felt warm inside.

“You never gave me permission” she stated, and I lifted my eyebrow.

“I think I might need clarification on that one, darling”, I asked, and she giggled.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“I only call people by their first name when they allow me to,” I explained. “I don’t know, blame Jane Austen. It’s a habit I’ve had for quite a while, and I don’t feel comfortable calling a person by their first name unless they specifically ask me to.

“Oh,” he understood.

“Does it bother you that I call you Mr. Styles?” I asked as it was my turn, and he shook his head.

“It makes me feel a bit dirty, though,” he added, and I was about to ask what he meant with that when he looked at me with a strange look on his face. “It kind of makes me think of BDSM relationships” he explained, and I blushed again. Oh God. Why was I such a mess around this man? And: what did that mean? Did he think I was some sort of sex-crazed vixen? Did he despise that kink? One thing’s for sure: I’m way over my head with this one.

“Y/N,” he called me, and I forced myself to look at him in the eyes and not think about him not liking the idea of making me _his_. “Call me Harry,” he asked, and I nodded.

“Okay,” I simply stated, waiting for him to take advantage of his turn.

“That was my dare, darling, it’s up to you now” Oh. Okay, then. What can I do now?

“Do you think I’m a crazy kinky lady who has no social skills and makes you want to run away and hide?” I blurted out, not even feeling embarrassed anymore. I watched as Harry’s eyes grew with surprise at my question and then as he doubled over with laughter, his face so red that I thought he might need a doctor. 

“Hey, are you okay?” I leaned over him, holding his chest so he wouldn’t fall and hurt himself. His laughter immediately died, and he looked down at where my hand was touching him. He put his big palm over mine, caressing it.

“You don’t get to ask two questions, darling” he teased me, and I rolled my eyes, getting up to move away from him again, even though - or exactly because - I really liked his touch on me. “No, stay,” he asked, holding me down, and I narrowed my eyes at him jokingly, ignoring the warm feeling taking over my body.

“Is this another dare, Harry?” I asked, calling him by his first name for the first time, and the most beautiful smile graced his lips.

“I didn’t even get to answer your question, darling,” he reminded me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed again, hugging me to his chest. He was so warm, the smell of men’s cologne surrounding me. It was delicious, and my mouth watered. “God, please help me,” I prayed, feeling my thighs moist with my horniness.

“Help you with what?” I felt his breath on my ear, and I shivered despite my best wishes. My heart stopped for a moment. Did I say that out loud? 

“I’m sorry, what?” I tried to play it cool.

“You want God to help you with what?” he asked, curiosity in his eyes, and I mentally slapped myself. Way to go, Y/N.

“You don’t get to ask the questions, yet. You still haven’t answered mine” I reminded him, and he narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Ok, you’re right. So, the answer is no. I do not think you’re some kind of crazy kinky lady, I think you’re actually very sociable and I should learn with you” he answered, and I felt butterflies having a party in my belly. “So, now onto my question: what do you want God’s help with? He may be busy, I can help”. 

Oh, fuck. Fuck me sideways. Please, _do_.

I looked around but there was no one to help me. I tried to get up and leave his lap, but he held my wrists, which made me look down at him. He looked so deliciously innocent, and I felt so naughty wearing only my see-through nightgown under the plush robe, with him between my knees. I wanted to cry. 

“Hey, you can pass if you want to, remember?” he adjusted himself to look me in the eyes “Just don’t lie to me, please”. He whispered, our faces so close I could feel his hot breath on my face. I let out the air I was holding. I had an option, but here lies an opportunity, and my mind simply wasn’t working properly.

“I… I’m really horny,” I admitted, feeling my face get red yet again. At that moment, I wanted to run away and hide, but I also wanted to be thoroughly and roughly and simply _fucked_.

“Show me,” he breathed, his eyes searching mine, and I felt another wave of lust ride through me. I didn’t even remember it wasn’t his turn anymore, I simply moved his hand underneath my robe, our eyes connected, and guided his fingers from my knee up to the junction of my thigh, where my wetness was already sipping through. 

I heard a small groan escape his chest, and my nipples got even harder, to the point where I could feel them escaping the tiny cups of the dress. He caressed my skin softly, drawing random patterns on the inside of my thigh, stopping right where my pussy was waiting, open, eager to be touched.

“I’m so sorry, darling, I don’t think God will be able to help you with this,” he explained, his eyes lost in the place where his hand was hidden. I would have laughed if I could. “Can I offer you my help?” His eyes found mine and I almost shouted a “hell yes”, but could only nod.

“Not enough, darling. I’ll need to hear you say it,” he insisted, his finger still tickling the edge between my thigh and the place where I needed him the most.

“Yes, yes. Please, help me.” I managed to find my voice, somehow.

“Say you want me, Y/N. Please,” he begged, and I shook my head.

“I _need_ you, Harry. Please.” I moved my hips, but he held them with his other hand, hard enough to leave bruises in the morning.

“I need you to know, Y/n…” he breathed hard, our foreheads touching “I will play with you. I will hurt you, I will caress you, I will make love to you, but I will _fuck you_. Hard. And you need to accept this and do as I tell you, otherwise we should stop here.” I was so full of lust that I felt like crying, again.

“Please, Harry, please, please, please, touch me… Kiss me… Fuck me. Please. I want you to,” I begged, and finally that seemed to be it for him. His hand touched me, lightly, gathering the wetness that was threatening to fall, and he pulled me down with his other hand so his lips could engulf mine. I almost came then and there. He tasted like mint and bourbon.

“God, I’ve been wanting you for so long,” he admitted, his hand pulling on my hair so he could kiss my jaw. He sucked on my earlobe and I cried out. “I like that.” He smiled on my skin and sucked on it, making me moan his name. 

“Oh yes, keep ‘em coming,” he teased, and I wanted to slap him, but I also wanted to feel him everywhere, so I allowed him to keep controlling my body.

His other hand came out from under the robe to pull it off my body, and his breath hitched as he found me flushed and hot for him. One of my nightgown’s straws had fallen off my shoulder, exposing my breast, and he immediately leaned down to kiss it. His eyes looked up to me, still on my knees, still breathing heavily, and he slowly let his tongue come out to circle it before sucking my nipple into his mouth. My hands flew to his hair, and I held onto him as I grinded down.

“Yes, yes, yes. Now you can grind down on me, darling” he laughed, making me blush as I remembered my show. “Do you feel this?” He asked me, forcing me down on his crotch. “Answer me, baby.”

I nodded, leaning down to rest my cheek on his shoulder. He was hard underneath me, and I could feel how big he was. I hesitatingly bit down on his neck, before nesting my nose there, and he groaned. “Fuck yes.” His hands circled around to hold my butt, and he squeezed it before forcing me down on him again. “Can I spank you?” he whispered, and I only managed to answer a broken yes before his big hand fell on one of my cheeks, hard. “Such a naughty girl” he praised me, and I let my hands roam underneath his shirt. 

“Take this off.” I managed to ask with a broken voice that I barely recognized as mine, and he did just so. I appreciated the view of his naked torso, his tattoos looking curiously appealing as I played with the idea of running my tongue across them, tasting his skin. “Can I taste you?” I asked, and he moaned. 

“Dear God, I think you will be the death of me, darling,” he admitted, pulling me to his lips once more. He kissed me as if I was the air he needed to stay alive, and I admired his wet and red mouth after we separated to actually catch our breaths.

“Please, do,” he asked, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to hold back, but I also don’t know how I would live with myself if I refused you”.

I giggled and kissed the corner of his lips, which ended up becoming a tongue war once again, before finally being able to push back and fall on my knees in front of him. “Take these off, please,” I asked, looking at him from under my lashes, the picture of a perfect little girl.

“Do you want to call me Mr. Styles?” he asked, and I bubbled with excitement that he had understood.

“Yes, sir,” I tested the word on him, and I heard his groan.

“Fuck. You’re such a good little whore, aren’t you?” My pussy hurt with the question, wanting to feel him inside of me at that moment, but I kept it to myself and just nodded, biting my lip. He pulled down his trousers, slowly, showing his thick member that stood, proud and red, begging for attention.

“You look so tasty.” I slowly ran my fingers through it, and he shivered. “Let me suck you,” I warned him before doing just that on the head. The most delicious pre-come painted my tongue, and I moaned softly, wanting to touch myself. I pushed his cock inside my mouth and relished the strangled groan he let out, his hands immediately pulling on my hair to guide me.

“Let me fuck your face,” he asked, and I tried to nod with his member still on my mouth. He didn’t hold back. He pushed his cock on me forcefully, making me want to cry and scream and come right there, and when he noticed I was hurting, he pulled me by my hair to lick his balls. “You’re such a slut, aren’t you? Playing the perfect angel, but here you are, with my cock on your mouth. I bet your pussy is dripping, isn’t it?” I nodded. “Good. Make me come and then I’ll focus on it before fucking it until tomorrow” he ordered before pulling me towards his member once again. It didn’t take long for him to fill my mouth with his seed, and I moaned as I swallowed. “Come here,” he asked, pulling me to his lap once again, kissing me with passion as his half-hard member nestled between my legs. “Let me take you to bed so I can eat you out”.

He got up from the couch and laid me on the mattress carefully, kissing me softly. He got out of his pants and looked at me, splayed out on the bed for him. “So fucking gorgeous” he whispered, and I moaned. “I’m going to eat that pussy so good”. 

Harry’s P.O.V.

She looked like a goddess, sprawled on the bed, all soft skin and tiny moans, her hair all over the place. I could feel myself already getting hard again from the image alone, and that’s when I knew that girl would be the death of me.

Slowly, I knelt in front of the beauty before me, letting my hands explore the tenderness of her soft skin. “How badly do you want me?” I smirked, giving the inside of her thighs a quick kiss.

“Oh…” she makes a strangled noise that makes me chuckle once again. What a nice feeling, to feel so enticed, and to know that you have precisely the same effect on the person who baffles you. “Too much, Mr. Styles…” 

A shiver ran through me when I heard her calling me that again. Something about the age difference and this kinky talk was making me lose my mind, and if I allowed that to happen, God knows when we’re going to leave this bed. I’ll take her repeatedly, until after she cries, begging me to stop, overpleasured. 

Sucking on the exact spot she first showed me her wetness only minutes ago, I let my tongue slowly penetrate her, holding in my breath to hear her reaction. She was a quiet one, my favorite type: it challenged me to make her scream my name. But at the same time, she was so sensitive. I let my fingers run towards her breasts as my mouth traveled up to her clit. Her body jolted up when I sucked it at the same time I pulled on her nipples, but I pushed it back down. 

“Stay, baby girl,” I teased, my eyes searching for hers, which were unfortunately closed. Her mouth, however, was opened in a perfect “o”, and left out some whimpers occasionally, sadly too low for me to hear over the sound of her wetness when I lapped on her pussy. 

“Open your eyes,” I demanded, and she did so immediately, her beautiful and expressive eyes finding mine. “Watch me as I make you come.” I saw her blush spreading through her skin, but a second later she forgot about her embarrassment, when I delved into her, sucking and kissing all over her cunt. 

I loved it, I loved her musky smell of sweat and vanilla, the sweet taste of her cum on my tongue. “Have you ever tasted yourself?” I asked her, smiling as she shook her head, mortified with my question. “Too bad, you taste better than expensive liquor” I announced, sucking on her clit once more. 

“Harry!” She mumbled, and I pulled hard on her left nipple one last time before bringing my hand down and pushing my middle finger inside of her.

“Oh, fuck, you’re tight,” I exclaimed, impressed by the resistance I found when I tried to push another one in. “Here, baby girl,” making come here motions, I gathered the most moisture I could from inside of her. 

“Taste yourself for me.” I took out my fingers and raised them to her, who looked at me with impenetrable eyes. I watched as she slowly opened her lips and sucked them in, as thoroughly as she had done with my cock. “Do you like it?” I asked. “Do you think you’ll want to suck my dick again after you come all over it?”

Her chest was heaving up and down, making her tits bounce, and I just couldn’t take it anymore. Raising again, I latched myself onto them, kissing one while my hand pulled on another, her hands still tightly attached to my hair. “You’re making me crazy”, I admitted, letting my other hand travel back to where my lips used to and already missed to be. 

“Harry… I… I’m going to come…” She informed me, to which I simply nodded, raising my head to suck on her neck.

“Come on my fingers, baby. I need you wet and ready for my cock. Come for me”. 

It was a beautiful thing. Her body convulsed, her heavy breathing stopping for a moment before returning at full speed. I could hear her heart dancing clumsily underneath me, and her pussy had yet to stop clenching around my fingers, but since I hadn’t stopped moving them, that was only fair.

“How are you feeling, doll?” I asked, kissing the side of her head.

“I’ll feel much better once you’re inside of me,” she replied, her little hand already wrapped around my cock again. “Do you think it will fit?” She worried, pumping it alive once again. 

“Well, honey, I can tell you for sure I’ll only leave once it’s been fully pushed inside of you,” I remarked and her giggles made my heart skip a beat.

“I’m waiting, Mr. Styles…” She said, in a seductive tone I had never heard before, not even from the sexiest of the lingerie models I used to fuck, who in all honesty, couldn’t hold a candle to her.

“Great things come for those who wait, darling”, I teased her, licking her earlobe. Her giggles made me feel warm inside, something I had not felt in so long, I had started to feel like it had completely left me. 

“Right now the only thing I feel like should be coming is me, Mr. Styles,” she joked, licking her delicious lips.

“I couldn’t agree more, baby girl.” I gave in, pushing myself into her. Her expression was priceless, and for a moment I wish I had a camera just so I could forever relieve that scene. I knew for years I would be coming to that image, alone in my bedroom, my hands on my member. Her juicy lips opened in a perfect “o”, her trembling thighs, her heaving breasts. I couldn’t wait to come inside of her, but first, I had to make her beg. “What do you think, darling? Too big for you?” I watched as my whisper traveled across her body, drawing goosebumps all over her skin.

“Just big enough.” I barely heard her response, which came in a coarse and breathless tone. 

“Guess that means I can fuck you into oblivion now, huh?” That was my final warning before I started to finally fuck her. I watched mesmerized as her breasts jumped and could barely stop myself from coming after hearing her moans, which had finally started to escape from her luscious mouth. She came quietly, though, her mouth open again, in a silent scream, and I smiled to myself thinking about the next way I would make her come. “Turn,” I ordered, showing her how I wanted her to be, on her hands and knees. She turned to look at me with those indecipherable eyes, and I leaned down to collect a little more of her honey with my tongue before I filled her with my cock once again. “I don’t think I’ve ever tasted something this delicious,” I admitted, not giving her time to say anything when I started to fuck her from behind. The vision of her ass slapping against my thighs, together with the sound, was precisely the type of thing that could make a man go mad, and I didn’t restrain myself from slapping her, making her fuck me back. “Does this feel good, whore? Do you like it when I fuck you from behind? When I slap your ass and mark you as mine?” She could only moan in response.

I was managing to keep from coming again, but I could feel myself losing my control, and so I calculated I could make her come only once, maybe twice before I had to spill myself inside of her. That made me start to fuck her faster, and the sweetest of the screams I had ever heard broke the sounds of sex that were filling the room.

“Harry!” She fell on the bed, not being able to hold herself on her hands and knees anymore, but I was still inside of her and I never stopped fucking her sweet little body.

“Yes, baby? Are you gonna come for me? Are you gonna come for daddy again?” I teased, but that did it for her, she came biting her pillow, her whole body convulsing underneath me. I wasn’t ready to relinquish her yet, though, so I forced my hand underneath her body and found her clit, playing with it forcefully.

“Harry, I can’t do it, I can’t take it anymore,” she all but cried, and I bit her back, sucking a mark there so that she had to remember me next time another man tried to fuck her from behind like I was doing at that moment.

‘Yes, you can, baby girl. Remember? You said you were up for me, so now you’re mine for the night, and I’m not even starting with you. Now come for me again, sweet little girl. Come for your daddy, daddy wants to cream inside of you now”.

She screamed against her pillow, crying as her body gave me what her mind couldn’t believe she was still able to do, and I let myself go, releasing all I had inside her tight little pussy. I was still playing with her as I fell on her back, and she continued coming as I watched my seed escape from her and stain the bed. 

“How was that?” I whispered in her ear, hugging her from behind as I caressed her tummy. I could see that her eyes were closed, and she simply hummed an affirmative tone, clearly exhausted. “You know I’m not done with you yet, right?” I asked, and she nodded, but I kissed the back of her head and released her, allowing her to take a nap. I would have to let her gather some strength if I wanted to completely ruin her for other men. And I knew just how I’d do that.


End file.
